Tomorrow could be one day too late
by YunaDragneel
Summary: Alex finally gets away from her father and moves into an apartment in London. She happens to meet Dan, whom she doesn't know. But Phil has some kind of secret regarding Alex, which he refuses to tell. When Phil's world starts crumbling apart, everything gets more complicated. Tomorrow could be one day too late. (can be triggering, contains violence, foul language) DanxOFC, PhilxOFC
1. Chapter 1

Um hello. This is my very first story so I don't really have a clue how to work on this website. Please bear with me because I need to get back into writing. And this story will be my first try to get back into it. It's a DanisnotonfireXOFC. And Phil gets a girlfriend too (but that will be later on)

* * *

Chapter 1

She stood there in front of her mirror. A black eye and some cuts on her face. But these things were nothing. As fast as she could she tucked her hair into a ponytail and dressed herself in the most comfortable clothes. Then she packed her black bag with all of her necessities. Everything she needed. Passport, wallet with her money, some clothes, her toiletries and the key to her new life. When she was finished her bag was stuffed up and a bit heavier than she thought. The girl took her mobile, put her headphones around her neck and slung her bag over her shoulder. Now was the time to get away. She went to the bathroom to check on everything one last time. Her reflection looked back at her. These once so bright blue eyes, were now dull. Her chest-length black hair was messily tucked into a ponytail. She just silently nodded at herself, walked out of the bathroom and snuck down the stairs. The young woman could hear the snore from the living room. Although he was sleeping, she felt the urge to hurry up and run. But she resisted the temptation and got to the door. Right after she got out, she started running into the direction of a tall building. She knew exactly where she had to go. Without her father's knowledge she had bought an apartment for running away from him. For six years she had been saving her money to get away from his terror. And now she actually succeeded.

"I can't believe it", she muttered under her breath, "I'm finally free..." She had stopped running and walked along the street.

...

After half an hour she got to the building and walked in. The girl was listening to music and didn't really look so she ran into a young man, who was apparently her age. She hung her headphones around her neck and stared fearfully at the back of the man she had run into. When he turned around, the black-haired girl shielded her face as a reflex.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!", she apologized hastily.

"It's okay", the stranger smiled and took her hands away from her face.

"Please don't hurt me!", she whimpered in fear. The young man looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Why would I hurt you? It's no big deal that you ran into me." He blinked and let go of her hands. The girl looked a bit ashamed of herself. After a few seconds of staring to the ground she looked up again. The stranger had dark brown short hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a tiny bit taller than her, so there was no problem for them to stare into each others eyes. Suddenly he looked a bit confused.

"Why do you have a black eye? And what are all of these cuts?", he asked concerned.

"It's... nothing", she evaded his questions, "What's your name?"

"I'm Daniel Howell. But please call me Dan", he smiled, "Yours?"

"Alexandra... Just call me Alex", she smiled halfheartedly. Dan smiled. Still he was a bit concerned about that girl. Alex seemed pretty nice and she was really good-looking. But she somehow reminded him of someone.

"Uhm... I gotta go now", she awkwardly stated and made her way to the elevator. Coincidentally Dan got into the elevator with her and saw that she lived in the same floor as him.

"You live on the same floor? Why haven't I seen you before?", Dan questioned Alex.

"Because I just now got here. I bought it a few months back and I had to wait for all the furniture, so I couldn't move in", she replied shyly.

"Oh. Stupid question, but how old are you?"

"I'm 21. You?"

"I'm 22. So you are younger than me." The brown-haired boy felt like a creep for asking these stupid questions. For the rest they just stood there in an awkward silence. When the elevator opened and they got out, Dan looked down the hallway to his apartment.

"Um Alex? Do you want to come over for dinner? I don't think my flatmate would have anything against it so..." He looked to the ground, ashamed of his stuttering.

"Sure. I forgot to go shopping for food and I'm a bit hungry", she mumbled embarrassed.

"Then follow me!" Dan walked ahead to his flat, opened the door and got in with Alex following him.

"PHIL! I'M HOME!", he shouted. When Alex heard the name 'Phil' she backed away from Dan. It was the nickname of her father. Although it couldn't be him, she still felt scared when she heard that name. Suddenly a black-haired boy with blue eyes came down the hall.

"Who is that?", he asked Dan confused, "And she is hurt! Dan what did you do?!"

"I did nothing Phil! Alex ran into me when I was standing in the lobby and she was already hurt when I saw her", Dan explained. Phil looked at Alex. He seemed as pale as a ghost.

"S-So your name is Alex...", the black-haired boy stuttered completely in shock. The girl nodded. She was a bit taken aback from his appearance. Surprisingly they looked the same. Only girl and boy version.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Feel free to criticize me


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies. It's me again! I have another chapter for you. Now you will get to know the other female character. She is mostly based on my bestie Kazu (Kazuha159). My dear little Kazu I hope you will fangirl when you read it. Okay?

I love everyone of you, who follows this story or left a comment :D I'm trying to keep it updated nearly every day. (I can't promise you anything, but I'll try!) So feel free to comment or criticize me! I love you all :3

* * *

Chapter 2

While the three of them sat at the table and ate their dinner, there was this unpleasant silence hanging in the air. It just seemed to press down on them.

"Now I know!", Dan shouted out, startling the other two in the process.

"What do you know?", Phil asked nervously.

"You and Alex look the same. Are you in some way related?", Dan asked blinking confused.

"Um... no?", Phil answered insecure. It sounded more like a question though.

"Of course not. I'd know him otherwise", Alex smiled, stood up and put her dishes away.

"She is absolutely right, Dan. I don't know her and she doesn't know me", Phil stated. He felt uneasy about this subject. And he had the feeling that Dan noticed it too well.

"So um... Alex. Do you have a job?", Dan asked and smiled.

"Yes, I work at a very good cafe", she replied, "I've been working there for four years. They have been pretty nice to me and the guests are always polite to me." Alex looked to the ground.

"I see that's good. Having a job that you enjoy is a very pleasant thing", Phil awkwardly grinned. Although he felt uneasy talking to her, the black-haired young man tried to hide his anxiety.

"Do you have jobs as well?", the girl questioned.

"Yeah... but it's a bit more complicated so... uh", Dan explained a bit wobbly, "We have a radio show on bbc radio 1."

"Cool", Alex didn't seem to be on the subject.

"What's wrong?", Dan asked and put away his and Phil's dishes.

"I just remembered something... Don't worry about it though", she said with a halfhearted smile. After that there was this pestering silence again. Phil didn't feel comfortable at all.

"W-well.. I think I should get going", Alex smiled and got out of their apartment, going to her own.

...

Dan just watched her go. It felt strange to see someone, that looks similar to Phil, just walk out of the room.

"She must have noticed that you don't like her Phil", Dan sighed. If Phil hadn't made such a big deal out of having her over, she wouldn't have left so soon.

"Back off Dan. It's not that I don't like her", the black-haired boy muttered under his breath.

"Clearly you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have acted to uncomfortable around her."

"I do not hate her! For fucks sake, Dan! Why don't you listen to me?!" Dan's expression fell, when he noticed that Phil got angry. He never swore. And now... he did. When Phil realized, that he swore and hurt Dan in the process, he just stormed out of the apartment.

"Phil wait! I'm sorry!", the brown-haired boy cried out, as he left. But Phil did not turn around and ran away. Dan stared at the door. He just left. Without saying a word. Phil just left. The brown-haired boy slumped to the ground and kept staring at the door. He wasn't sure why he told his best friend what was on his mind.

"I could have said it differently...", he mumbled, clenching his hand into a fist, "Why do I always fuck something up?"

...

Phil walked through the streets. He felt so bad about shouting at Dan and just storming out of the apartment. But he had jumped to conclusions before he even knew what was going on. Although... he will probably never going to know what's going on. Maybe it would be better to leave him in the dark. Dan would be mad at him for not telling him and Alex's reaction was the only thing he couldn't picture. He sighed. Either way, his flatmate would be disappointed, because he didn't tell him everything. Phil ruffled his hair in frustration. Why must it be that complicated? He couldn't just tell everything. The black-haired boy was deep in thoughts and didn't notice, that he just started crossing the street.

"BE CAREFUL!", someone yelled and Phil felt somebody's body collide with his, thus pushing them both to the side of the street. He was completely dazed by what had happened now. Somebody saved him from... what exactly? Phil shook his head clear and saw the cars and cabs racing by. So the person saved him from being run over by a car. The person got off of him and helped him up.

"Hey are you okay?" A hand was waving before his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine thanks to you", he flashed a smile at the girl.

"For one second I thought you were going to get hit. I felt the need to just... push you to the side of the street so I tackled you", she said and blinked apologetically. Her chest-length, red hair was tucked into a fine ponytail. The fringes ended just above her eyes, giving her this innocent look. The eyes were a combination of green and blue, which was pretty fascinating for him. All in all she was very pretty.

"Hey!", she snapped with her fingers in front of his eyes, "You seem kinda off. Are you really okay?"

"Sorry I'm just a bit caught up in my thoughts", he admitted with an awkward grin.

"Aren't you AmazingPhil?", the girl asked.

"Um... yes?", he answered. A big grin spread across her face. Phil couldn't help himself, but smile. It was one of the happiest grins he saw.

"I always wanted to meet you. You changed my life for the better and I enjoy your videos. Can I hug you, you amazing person?", she smiled shyly.

"Sure. I'm always open for hugs and I'd need a hug for myself. So it helps us both", he laughed and hugged her, "What's your name, if I may ask."

"I'm Cornelia Milton", she answered and hugged him back, "But please call me Connie."

"If you say so! You want to grab a drink at a cafe?", he asked and let her go.

"Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :3 and until next time my friends :3


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is kinda weird. But I hope you'll still like it :3 careful it's a bit depressing in the end, so I hope you are prepared :3 have fun reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

Phil and Connie sat on a park-bench, after getting their coffee from Starbucks. They told each other what they like and how they spend their days.

"So Phil... why are you alone? I mean you don't have to spend all your time being beside Dan, but today you seemed kinda off. Did something happen?", she asked carefully. The black-haired boy looked to the ground. He sighed heavily before looking back to Connie.

"I had a fight with Dan... well I shouted at him", he replied, his words were full of guilt, "After that I just stormed out of the apartment... I heard him yelling for me to come back and that he was sorry. But I couldn't return. So I just wandered around."

"I'm sorry to hear that...", she mumbled and patted his shoulder, "But it's going to be okay. You'll sort it out."

"I hope Dan is not angry at me... But if he is, I can't blame him can I?"

"He won't be mad! Dan isn't like that." Phil looked at her after she said that and smiled.

"You are right. It's not like him. It's getting late now and I think I should go home and apologize for my behavior. I'll give you my phone number, just flash me a text, when you want to talk." Phil gave her a small piece of paper with his number on it.

"Okay. I'll write you a small message later on, so that you know my number", Connie smiled and hugged him, "Thank you for the coffee! I'm going to repay you someday." The black-haired boy grinned and made his way back to his apartment.

...

Dan sat in his room. He felt guilty for being such a douche to Phil. Sighing he curled up into a ball and laid in his bed. It felt weird to be alone, knowing his best friend was not home, because of him. To think it was already 1am and that Phil had been gone for hours, drove him insane.

"I'm such a stupid person... I can't blame Phil if he won't come back. I'd rather run away if I could see myself as another person", he mumbled. It has been years since Dan felt this worthless and depressed. After every fight he had with Phil, he felt like trash. But he refused to give in to his thoughts. But they had fought more often in the last few months and slowly, but painfully, Dan felt like giving in to his thoughts. The brown-haired boy stood up and went to the bathroom. Looking at his reflection many thoughts passed through his mind. _Worthless. Piece of shit. Maniac. Miserable. Fail. _All of these thoughts and worse passed through him. He felt like his head was going to explode. His reflection drove him crazy. He loathed himself. Tears stained his cheeks as his thoughts got the better of him. Dan looked down at his wrists, where he saw the scars from days that have long passed. They were all still clearly visible. For the first time in years he craved for the pain to run through his arms. He wanted to feel it. The pain of still being here. The pain of still being _himself_. Sobs escaped his throat as he thought of the pain. He needed it and he wanted it. Before he realized what he was doing, his fist collided with the mirror. Digging the shards into his fingers. The shards were colored red and some fell to the ground, waiting for Dan's knees to give in, so that they could dig themselves into his legs. He fell to his knees as more and more tears started to fall.

"I'm such a miserable human being!", he sobbed, not even hearing the sound of the front door closing.

...

Phil stood outside the door. How should he apologize to Dan? Would he even want to talk? Was he angry? All of these questions passed through his mind, making it harder for him to open the door. Phil took a deep breath and utilized his keys to open the door. When he came in there was this weird silence. But a few seconds later he heard glass smash somewhere in the apartment. And shortly after he heard the sobbing. The door fell shut behind him, as Phil tossed everything aside and ran to the bathroom these sounds came from.

The black-haired boy stood in the doorway and looked horrified to the scenario in front of him. Dan sat there in a pool of blood, crying. He didn't even notice Phil in the door. Without thinking it through Phil knelt down beside Dan and pulled him into a hug. Some glass shards found their way into Phil's knees, but he didn't care.

"Dan what did you do?", Phil asked as calm as he could, whilst rubbing Dan's back. The brown-haired boy was not able to form an answer and cried onto Phil's shoulder. As if the guilt wasn't already nagging at Phil's mind, it started to eat him up in this moment. It was all his fault, that Dan hurt himself. Tears started dwell in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry... it's all my fault", Phil whispered and tried not to show, how much he hated himself now. Dan was hurt. Because he shouted at him and ran away. He left him alone.

"I should have noticed how bad you were feeling lately... We have been fighting more often and after the fights you just locked yourself up in your room. I'm a failure as a friend. I should have noticed it. I should have noticed how hurt you were after every argument. I'm so sorry... I'm sorry for being such a miserable friend." Towards the end Phil couldn't hold himself. His voice had started cracking and a few seconds after, he started sobbing. While Phil had talked, Dan suppressed his sobbing. Everything that he said, he apologized for, gave Dan a small insight to what was really going on. Phil must hate himself for not noticing.

"It's not true Phil. You are the greatest friend I've ever had... There is no need for you to apologize...", Dan muttered.

"Stop defending me. I'm miserable... Before we discuss any further we should get you fixed up." Phil let go of Dan, fetched the first aid kit and led him to the living room.

* * *

hope you liked it :3


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo here I am with a new chapter! Have a bit more of Depressed-Dan, Guilty-Phil and the two girls! Thank you all for you reviews (Kazu I know you get too excited sometimes XD) And thanks to all of you who follow this story :3 It means a lot to me :D Have fun

* * *

Chapter 4

Dan woke up quite early the next day. His hands and his knees ached as he moved them. After Phil had patched him up, Dan wanted to tell him, that he was a good friend and it wasn't his fault. But he just flashed him a smile and told him that 'it's okay'. These two words made Dan feel uneasy. The way Phil said it, haunted him in the back of his mind. What did he mean with 'it's okay'?

"Phil you idiot... you shouldn't feel responsible", Dan mumbled as he got up and went into the kitchen. There were pancakes at the table with a small note saying:

'I've gone out to buy some things and I'll be meeting a friend later. I'm so sorry for yesterday. I hope you like the pancakes. -Phil'

Dan sat down, took a pancake and ate it. He wondered where Phil could be. For the answer he looked at the note. After Dan finished some pancakes he limped to the couch and laid down. His knees started acting up and his hand felt numb. Without even thinking he clenched his hand into fist. Slowly he saw the blood creeping through the bandage.

"With my actions I've hurt Phil far more than before... Why is he still caring for me?", Dan asked himself. With no plausible answer Dan curled up and closed his eyes. Drifting off to sleep again.

...

Alex was walking down the street. She had already been out and bought all the food and other necessities. Now she had some free time until 3pm. Alex looked around, searching for something she could go to. Sighing she stood there. There was nowhere she could go. Maybe she should practice again. But then again this area was too crowded. Alex made her way to the nearest park.

...

Phil sat on the park-bench, waiting for Connie to show up. He needed to tell someone what happened. And because she seemed like a reliable person, Phil wanted to talk to her. He let out a heavy sigh and looked up to the cloudy sky. When the sun pierced through the clouds he closed his eyes, enjoying the sun. After he felt a shadow fall over his face, he opened his eyes only to see his new friend smiling at him.

"Enjoying the sun hm?", she asked happily.

"You are right, but your company is what I enjoy far more", he replied with a smug grin. The girl furiously blushed and sat down beside him. Phil started laughing, while Connie tried hide her embarrassment. But shortly after she started laughing as well.

"So what did you want to talk about?", Connie asked concerned. As soon as she said that Phil's expression dropped.

"It's about Dan...", he mumbled, "When I came home yesterday he was sitting on the floor in the bathroom. In a pool of blood. The mirror was completely smashed and Dan was crying. You know what the worst thing was? It was all because I didn't notice how bad he felt over the past few months..." To the end his voice cracked as the tears formed in his eyes. Phil tried to hold it back, but he couldn't. Connie put her arms around him and hugged him.

"It's okay Phil... you couldn't know how he feel. It's impossible to see what a person really feels, when they try to hide it." She wasn't sure in how much these words would actually help him. But she tried her best to console him as much as she could.

"It's just... I feel responsible for him. When he's hurt I can't just leave him. I feel like it's my fault that he's hurt", Phil sobbed.

"Shh... it's going to be alright Phil", she soothed and gently rubbed his back.

...

When Alex came to the park something caught her eyes almost immediately. A black-haired boy sitting on a bench with a red-haired girl. The girl was hugging the boy, who seemed to be crying. Nothing wrong with this scene, but the guy looked like Phil. Dan's flatmate. Before she even thought about it Alex made her way towards the two. When she was standing in front of them she was absolutely sure, that it was Phil, that was crying.

"Phil? What's wrong?", she asked cautiously.

"Who are you, if I may ask", the red-haired girl asked politely.

"I'm Phil and Dan's neighbor. My name is Alexandra, but please address me as Alex", Alex answered, "I just happened to be here and when I saw you two I wanted to know what was wrong."

"Oh okay. I'm Cornelia, but you can call me Connie", the other one smiled, "I met Phil yesterday and helped him a bit."

"Have you heard anything from Dan this morning?", Phil asked, trying his best to control his sobbing.

"Not really. I just heard that he was walking around in the apartment. What happened?", Alex was pretty worried.

"I don't know what to do with him anymore... Dan smashed the mirror and hurt his hand", Phil briefly explained. It hurt him to retell the story over and over again.

"And why are your knees bloody?", Alex asked void of any emotion.

"How-"

"I've smelled far too much blood to not notice. You forgot to patch your knees up and they are going to be infected, if you don't do it now." Alex searched through her bag and got out her first aid kit.

"I'll patch you up", she muttered and sat down on the ground. In that moment Phil was relieved to have baggy-jeans on. He wouldn't have been able to walk in his skinny jeans.

* * *

I made Phil wear baggy-jeans, because otherwise it would be a bit weird :3 Thanks for reading! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

So here I am again :3 I had this chapter ready today in the morning ^^ but I didn't want to rush the upload so yeah. Here it is, have fun :D

* * *

Chapter 5

After Alex cleaned the wounds and bandaged them, the three of them sat there on the bench and talked. Connie and Alex seemed to get along pretty good.

"I think I'll check on Dan", the black-haired girl smiled, "Maybe I can do something for him. Or I can be useful."

"Take care of him Ally", Phil muttered.

"Ally?", Alex questioned in confusion.

"Oh sorry. I knew someone named Alex and I always called her Ally when we were kids", Phil explained hastily, "And you remind me a bit of her."

"Okay. Well I'll get on my way." She turned around and went away. Phil looked after her until she was out of sight.

"Who is this other Alex you spoke of?", Connie asked carefully.

"My sister. But I never saw her again. I don't even know if she is still alive", he answered and looked away.

"I don't want to be rude... but I know when someone is lying to me. I don't like being lied to. If you don't want to talk about it, then it's fine. Really", Connie smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad", Phil muttered. The red-haired girl turned around and searched the area. There was this feeling of being watched again. She didn't know why and who, but someone seemed to stalk her.

...

Alex knocked on Dan's door. But there was no answer. She knocked a bit more violently, but there still was no answer.

"Dan?", she called out. No reply. Maybe he was asleep? That was pretty plausible, but there was this weird feeling in her chest. Was it worry? Was she scared? Alex dug her fingernails into her wrist to stop these feelings from taking over her mind. Suddenly she heard shuffling in the apartment. The door slowly opened and she saw a tired-looking Dan peeking out. After he saw it was Alex standing outside the door, he completely opened it and let her in. Without saying something he just limped back to the couch and dropped himself on it. Alex decided that it was his way of letting her in. So she closed the door behind her and took off her shoes and jacket. Then she went into the living room and sat across from him. He looked horrible. His hand seemed swollen and his bandaged knees seemed to start bleeding through the cloth.

"What do you want here?", he asked in a low voice.

"After I saw Phil crying in the park and he told me what happened, I had to check on you if you need anything", she explained void of any emotion. Alex needed to keep her distance to such kinds of injuries.

"Phil was... crying?", Dan stuttered, his voice cracking. The girl just nodded.

"But a girl called Connie consoled him. She is really nice", she told him. The boy couldn't say anything. The tears were streaming down his face as he clenched his cut hand into a fist once again. Alex stood up, walked over to him and sat down on the ground. Then she took his bleeding hand and held it between hers. She remembered that someone had once done the same gesture. She couldn't remember who or why the person did this, but there was this faint feeling of familiarity.

"You know... I can't remember the things I did when I was five years old. But all I know is that in these years that I can't remember, someone did the same gesture to me. I don't know who or why, but it's the same feeling", Alex smiled slightly.

"Maybe your father or your mother", Dan said bluntly.

"I don't think so. As long as I can remember my father was drinking every day. And I have no mother. I grew up without her", the pile in her throat made it hard to speak.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dan felt guilty for bringing this up.

"It's okay. I finally am free. That's why I moved here", she whispered. Alex let go of Dan's hand and took off the blood-drenched bandage. Softly she examined the cuts.

"What are you doing?", he asked. Alex put her hand on his forehead and frowned.

"You are sick. But it couldn't be from the cuts... it's true they are infected, but it would take longer for you to get sick. You must've been already sick before you broke the mirror", she explained, "You should get to hospital immediately." Alex searched through her bag, but she couldn't find her phone, so Dan gave her his own. She called 999 and told them everything they needed to know. After they told her they'd be there in a few moments, Alex took the time to call Phil and inform him about this. Dan was opposed to it, but finally agreed when she told him Phil would be scared to death if he'd come back and didn't see Dan anywhere. She dialed the number and waited until he picked up.

"Hey Phil. It's Alex here."

"Why are you calling from Dan's phone? Did something happen?" She could hear the fear in his voice.

"He's sick really badly. He must have been sick before he smashed the mirror, because although his wounds are infected it would take longer for him to get sick. The cuts only worsened his condition. I've called the ambulance and they will be here any minute." After she said these things there was this utter silence on the other side of the phone. Phil hadn't said anything.

"Which hospital?" Phil's voice sounded weak and there was this sadness in it.

"I'll tell you when I get there", she responded and ended the call. Dan followed the conversation as best as he could, but it was hard to focus on anything.

"Everything will be alright Dan. Just stay awake okay?", Alex soothed as she put her cold hands onto his hot forehead. He nodded, feeling a wave of tiredness running through him. He wanted to sleep. But he resisted the temptation to glide into the painless darkness.

* * *

That's it for today lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING:** TRIGGERING! this chapter can be triggering, contains violence and foul language**. Maybe you can already guess what's Phil's secret XD (Kazu shush! Don't tell anybody!) Anyway here is your chapter

* * *

Chapter 6

Alex had visited Dan, before she went back to get ready for work. He seemed okay for the time being. Phil and Connie were going to visit him right after she told them which hospital he was in. Sighing she walked down the street, back to the apartment complex. All the way home she had this eerie feeling of someone following her. Alex looked over her shoulder and froze. Her father was following her with an extremely angry look. She wanted to run and get away from him, but she couldn't. Her legs adamantly refused to move. Standing there, horrified, her father made his way to her. Alex whimpered in fear as he came closer and closer. When he stood behind her, he gripped her wrist brutally and dragged her into the nearest alley. The people around them didn't notice, as Alex was pulled into the small dubious-looking alley. No one was here. Only she and her abusive father. Obviously he was pretty drunk. Like always.

"You whore! Thought you could run away eh?!", he shouted, "My boy would've listened!"

"L-leave me alone", Alex whispered, her voice cracking. Tears slowly made their way down her face.

"He achieved something in life! My boy has a radio show! Why are you so useless?!", he roared at her, "Nobody likes you, bitch!" Alex felt his fist collide with her head, as she was thrust down to the ground. Everything seemed to twist and turn, but she was forcefully pulled up by her hair. After that she stopped counting the hits he landed on her. Both, face and body, hurt all over as he let all his anger out on her. She cried silently, waiting for him to finish.

"Stop!", a voice echoed through the alley. Alex didn't really recognize this voice, because it seemed somewhat distorted. At an instant she was thrown away and the slow footsteps of her father made her aware, that he was going to the exit of the alley.

"M-my boy", he whispered happily, "Finally I can see you again!"

"Go away. Or I will call the police", the voice growled. Alex turned her aching body to face the exit of the alley. But the light seemed too bright and she could only see a bit of a silhouette.

"B-but-"

"Go. Away. Now! Don't make me repeat myself, you fucker." A shiver ran down Alex's spine, as she heard the dangerously low voice of the person defending her. There were hasty footsteps getting more and more silent as her father ran away. The stranger ran towards her. Kneeling down beside her and helping her up a bit.

"Who-" Alex voice broke off, as she started coughing.

"Shush Ally... Everything will be alright", he whispered, cradling her in his arms, "The ambulance is on the way."

"Who are-"

"Please. Stop talking, you'll strain yourself too much..." Alex could hear the concern in his voice. Everything started to twist and turn again. As much as she wanted to see the stranger's face, she couldn't get a clear image.

"Thank you", she whispered just before everything went black.

...

When she awoke again, the bright light violently hurt her eyes. Her body hurt all over and her head felt like it could explode any second. Alex looked around and saw a slightly distressed Phil standing beside the door. He seemed nervous and played with his hair.

"Ph-Phil...?", Alex finally managed to croak. Her throat felt like she tried to eat asphalt without water. It hurt pretty badly, so she wouldn't manage to speak at all. Her voice seemed to catch his attention as he made his way over to her bed.

"Finally you are awake! I was pretty shocked as the ambulance brought you here!", he told her, "The stranger that saved you must've been really nice." There was a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to tell her the truth, but he refused to listen.

"Father called... him 'my boy'...", she said weakly.

"I don't know whom he could have meant." Phil shrugged, his inner voice shouting: _'Liar, liar!'_ He couldn't afford to listen to it now. Not after all these years.

"Father... always said... something about... his 'boy'...", Alex coughed.

"Look. You shouldn't speak okay? I talked to your manager and told her you were hurt and can't go to work. Your phone was unlocked in your bag the whole time and since you only had your managers number I figured I should call", Phil explained. The black-haired girl nodded thankfully.

"Now get to sleep", he whispered, whilst Alex's eyes slowly closed, as she drifted off to sleep.

...

Dan sat on the bed and held small-talk with Connie. She was really nice to him.

"I wonder what's taking Phil so long", Dan sighed, "He said he'd be back in a minute. It's been half an hour since then."

"I don't know. He looked worried. Maybe something happened or he forgot something?", Connie suggested, "He'll be okay, don't get so stressed out Dan. It doesn't do you any good." The door opened and Phil entered the room.

"I'm back", he said with a faked smile. It was so horribly painful to not tell Alex everything that had happened.

"What took you so long?", Dan asked in confusion.

"I had to do something important", he evaded Dan's question. The brown-haired boy looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you serious? If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but don't evade the question with such a lie", Dan retorted. He knew the smile was fake and something was nagging at his mind, but if Phil wanted to talk about it, he'd talk to Dan.

"Can we just drop this subject?" Phil could feel the pile in his throat rising up. He felt so bad about everything. Dan was hurt, because of him. Alex had to endure years of suffering, because of him. All of the things that had happened were all his fault.

* * *

That's it for today lovelies. Thank you for continuing to read this :3


	7. Chapter 7

So here I am with a new Chapter (Kazu u lil shit! You are so mean to me) But thanks to Kazu you get a new chapter! Well it's kinda sad and I cried a bit while writing... but I hope you like it. Have fun reading :3

* * *

Chapter 7

Days passed since the incident. Dan had been released from hospital and was just lying around on the couch. He hadn't seen Alex in the whole time. Maybe she was avoiding him? Or she was just too busy. Dan sighed. It was kind of lonely since Phil was meeting Connie nearly everyday or had something to do. The brown-haired boy got up and decided to film a video. Sighing he set up his equipment and pressed record.

"Hello internet! It's been a long time I know, but I had my reasons for not posting anything. I'm sorry, please don't kill me", he smiled and waved awkwardly at the camera.

"As you can see, my hand is bandaged and well you do not want to see what it looks like. It's horrifying. Phil and I had been fighting more often over the last few months. It really stressed me out and about a week ago we got a new neighbor. Ever since she moved in in the flat beside us, Phil started to act weird. He got uncomfortable around her or he seemed a bit rude. My first thought was that he hates her. I don't know why, but she looks a lot like him. My guess was maybe they are siblings, but Alex and Phil totally disagreed with my suspicion", Dan explained and sighed. He had to tell the Phandom everything. It was pretty hard to re-tell everything that happened.

"After she was at our flat for dinner, it was on the same evening she moved in, Phil and I had another argument. Well... I was careless and something that angered Phil. He shouted at me and then he ran away. Now... don't get me wrong! Phil and I are still friends and he won't move out, of which I'm glad", he trailed off. Dan sighed. Maybe he should be straight-forward with the next passage.

"Later that night, when Phil didn't come back... I started to hate myself. I felt bad for the last months, but at that moment... my whole hate came down on me. I loathed myself for driving Phil out on that day. And I still hate myself for it. But when all these thoughts came crashing down, I was at the point where I couldn't help myself anymore. I needed someone or I was going to break. But since no one was there... I just broke. I smashed the bathroom mirror with my bare hand. And afterward I sat on the ground, crying and my hand was bleeding all over. Some glass shards had dug themselves into my knees. Whilst I was there and wailed like a child, Phil came back..." Dan closed his eyes for a moment. This was the hardest part. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he tried to hold them back. Just the thought of that moment was enough to make him cry. It hurt so deep down in his chest. Phil, his best friend, got depressed, because of him.

"I didn't realize he was there, but when I did he just hugged me. I couldn't help myself and cried onto his shoulder. When I managed to calm down... Phil blamed himself for my condition. He blamed himself for things he couldn't have foreseen. For things that may have been unavoidable...", at this point Dan's voice cracked. Tears ran down his face. He couldn't bare it anymore. The weight of all these feelings pressed down on him. The Danosaurs shouldn't ever see him cry, but in this moment it was unavoidable.

"I feel worse than ever before. Phil is my best friend and I don't want him to feel bad about my twisted personality!", he cried, "It's all my fault. He had to care for me while I was in hospital. He had to bear all of my existential crises! Phil had to bear with my depressions! I loaded everything off on him! And I slowly destroyed him with all of my small problems!" Violent sobs escaped his throat as he cringed. He covered his face with his hands and just broke down in front of the camera.

"Everything was my fault!", he screamed, his voice cracking, "I'm always hurting Phil with my selfish actions! I could never really be there for him!" He sat on the couch, sobs shaking his seemingly fragile form. Dan looked so vulnerable. So hurt. The crying went on for minutes until he finally regained some composure.

"That's everything... that happened in the last days and months", he whispered, "Bye guys... I'm sorry if I ruined your day. But I couldn't let you guys in the dark. Take care." Dan turned off the camera. He decided to leave the video mostly uncut and just uploaded it after some small edits. After that he just laid back down on the couch. Curling up in a ball he laid there.

...

Phil came into the apartment, as he heard Dan filming a video, he stopped. He listened. And when he heard his name his attention rose. Phil sneaked to the living room door and placed himself behind it. He glanced from behind the door at Dan, who seemed to pause for a moment. But as he continued, Phil's blood froze in an instant. He was telling the fans the trouble from last week. The black-haired boy wanted to step in between, but when he heard Dan cry, his body went numb. In an instant everything he thought of was completely blown away. Out of his mind. Dan started shouting and screaming and crying. The words he let out were all directed at himself. Phil slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Tears started to dwell in his eyes as Dan broke down completely. He put his hand over his eyes, restraining his need to start sobbing. When he heard Dan ending the video, Phil quickly got up, glanced at the camera and made his way out of the apartment hurriedly.

...

On the street Phil clenched his shirt in his fist, directly where his heart was. He let out the sobs he held in for this long. For months he had the feeling, that his world was falling apart. And now... it crashed. From one moment to the other his world was shattered. Before he even knew what he should do, Phil took out his phone and called Carrie.

"Hey Phi- What's wrong?", she asked concerned.

"H-hey Carrie...", he sobbed, "I was wondering... if you have some time... I'd like to talk to you again."

"Sure I have time, you can always come over if you want", Carrie told him.

"Can I... bring a good friend of mine too? She would like to meet you once." Phil tried to control his sobs, but he couldn't succeed.

"The more the merrier. And your friends are my friends too", she smiled, "See you in a bit."

"Yeah..." After the call ended Phil called Connie and asked her if she would want to come with him to Carrie's place. The red-haired girl agreed and Phil knew, she was worried too. But he wanted to tell them both later on. The black-haired boy went on and got to the park, where he would meet the red-head.

* * *

so that's it :3 thanks for reading lovelies


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovelies! I'm back with another chapter! (Kazu is nagging everyday... One day I'm gonna kill you Kazu!) I want to thank all of the people that follow this story and post reviews. They motivate me to a huge extent! I love you :3 well then. Have fun with this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Alex was feeling a lot better and was allowed to go home. It's been a week since her father beat her up. Thinking back, she was lucky that the stranger came and helped her. Still one question was always there. Who was he? Obviously he knew her father and her father called him his 'boy'. The stranger seemed to have a radio show. That's at least what she could remember clearly. When the man came up to her he called her 'Ally'. So he must have known her of some sorts. Although she couldn't picture what the man looked like there was this feeling of familiarity. Someone had called her this name before. Why didn't she pay more attention? The black-haired girl got out her phone and looked into her contacts. There were suddenly three more numbers.

"... I should thank Phil later on", she smiled. Alex was fully aware that he was the one that saved Dan's, Connie's and his own number in the contacts. She put her phone back into her bag and exited the hospital. Her body still hurt, but she was able to cope with it. Maybe she was going to pay Dan a visit. Smiling to herself she walked down the road in the direction of the building she lived in.

...

When she was in the corridor on the way to her apartment. Alex wanted to knock on Dan's door. But something told her she shouldn't. She could hear Dan's voice. He was talking to someone. The girl wouldn't want to be caught listening so she went into her own apartment. Just in the nick of time, because Phil came down the corridor. Alex felt creepy as she watched Phil get into the apartment, leaving the door open. For a moment there was this utter silence. But then Alex heard crying and shouting. She identified the voice as the one from Dan. The girl shuffled closer to her neighbors door and looked inside. All she could see was Phil, who was on the verge of breaking down. She couldn't hear what the brown-haired boy said, but it must have been really distressing for Phil. When he got up after minutes, Alex ran back to her apartment and waited until he was gone.

"What happened there...?", she asked herself. After minutes of questioning herself, Alex decided to visit Dan. Phil probably ran off to see Connie or another friend. Right now the boy next door couldn't be left alone. The girl got out of her apartment and went to the door next to hers, as she was in the last flat on this floor. Softly she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

...

Dan felt horrible. He had uploaded the video, and didn't even bother to look at the comments. Everything seemed so pointless to him. He laid there on the couch for minutes until he heard a gentle knock on the door. He got up and opened the door, surprised to see Alex standing in the corridor. But his surprise turned into worry the moment he saw the bandages, that occupied her head, arms and legs. He couldn't possibly imagine how her torso looked like. Maybe it was completely bandaged?

"Um. Hey Dan. May I come in?", she asked, not feeling well about the fact, that Dan was staring at her. He shook his head clear and stepped aside, as a gesture for her to come in. The girl smiled and entered the apartment, walking straight into the living room. Dan followed her and placed himself on the couch. Alex sat down beside him, noticing how he always glanced her way.

"You have questions right?", she asked and looked at him. He nodded slowly thinking carefully about the questions he was going to ask.

"What happened? I mean the bandages", he stuttered warily.

"I was on the way home from visiting you to get ready for my job, when suddenly my father dragged me into an alley", when she started to tell him what happened, her eyes seemed to be fixed on some point in the distance. They seemed dull. _Dead. _

"He shouted at me and beat me up. He was asking me, why I was so useless. Then he referred to 'his boy' again. That he had a radio show. When I was on the verge of fainting someone came by and helped me. I heard my dad call him 'his boy' and I think this person is to whom he always refers to. After father left the stranger came up to me and cradled me in his arms. I can't remember how he looked like, or how his voice sounded. But I can remember he called me 'Ally', just before I fainted. I've already heard it somewhere, but I can't remember anymore", she finished the story. Dan just stared at her. So this is what happened. He frowned. A suspicion made it's way to his mind.

"When you woke up, what was the first thing you saw?", he asked.

"Bright light, that violently hurt my eyes. But then there was Phil, who stood beside the door. He was pretty nervous and anxious, but when I called out to him he seemed relieved", she answered, as she thought back. Phil was one of the first people she saw in her room. One day later Connie had visited her and cheered her up. Although Phil had been visiting her way more often. Maybe he didn't hate her?

"What do you remember from when you were a child?", Dan finally questioned.

"Not much. My father beat me up nearly every day and I don't have a mom...", she answered in honesty. She didn't like telling someone about her twisted past. Pity is the last thing she wanted. When she looked at Dan, he seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?", Alex asked cautiously. Maybe he was planning something.

"There are some things I'd like to question Phil about", Dan replied, "I'll call him later. So do you want to stay with me for today?"

"If you don't feel bothered by my presence, then sure", the black-haired girl smiled.

"First of all... I need your support. There are things I need to look at and I could use some moral support", the brown-haired boy mumbled.

"I'll help you." To show him, that she was there for him, Alex cautiously wrapped her arms around him. It was a gentle hug and Dan savored every single second of this warm embrace. After a few seconds she let him go and get his laptop. Placing himself beside her on the couch again, he opened his device and it showed his YouTube-page. With his newest video. Dan could already feel the pile rising up in his throat as he clicked on it and looked down at the comments.

"Dan? Can I watch the whole video? I want to know what you talked about", she mumbled and he scrolled up again. The main reason she wanted to see it, was that she feared that Dan didn't see Phil, but the viewers may have. Her heart twisted on the thought of Dan being completely shocked, when he sees Phil standing behind the door. Eavesdropping. But he had to know and see what the others had seen and would still see.

"Wh... what is... that?" Dan's voice was full of desperation. In the video there were black hair looking out behind the door. And at the end, you could see Phil's face full on, staring into the camera. A hurt look in his eyes. Just before he ran away.

* * *

** Prin Rox** Thank you so much for your comment! I know the story is sad, but I can't make it too happy ^^' I've always loved sad stories so... uh yeah

** Kazuha159** I don't need to say anything to you Kazu.

** MyFriendsCallMeKatniss** Thank you! I'm so happy you like the story :3

the people that follow this story: I'm happy you follow this story ^^ Thank you so much my lovelies!

have a nice day friends :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there my friends! In this chapter there is some crazy shit going to go down. Could be triggering (I suppose) and there is swearing at the end :3 well then I won't hold you from reading anymore! Oh I must apologize for the delay! My inspiration failed me the other day, but now I'm back with really crazy things. After this chapter, the really bad things are going to happen (like always: Kazu SHUSH!).

* * *

Chapter 9

Later that Day, when Phil came back home after being at Carrie's with Connie, he was surprised to see that the living room was pretty messy. With some sort of concern he walked into Dan's room. But he wasn't there. Full of panic Phil ran back to the living room and searched for them. When he turned around to face the couch, he stopped in his tracks. Blinking in confusion he looked at the scenario in front of him. Alex and Dan had both snuggled together and slept on the couch. Although there wasn't much space, they seemed pretty comfortable. Then he had this really evil idea. The black-haired boy got his camera and pressed record.

"Look what I found when I came home", Phil tried not to laugh, but he failed at the attempt to even try. Setting himself down on the seat across the couch he laughed, with the camera still in his hands.

"Go 'way, Phil...", Dan mumbled sleepy, not realizing the camera.

"But Dan it's just too cute", the older one smiled. He smiled and laughed to cover up that he was still hurt about Dan not telling him what really was on his mind. Connie and Carrie made him feel better, but still... it was nagging at him. It hurt him on an emotional level. The brown-haired boy sat up, still a bit sleepy, and woke up Alex. She quickly sat up and looked around.

"What's wrong?", Dan asked yawning.

"Nothing... but the last time I've been woken up was when my father...", she left the sentence unfinished, knowing that they knew. Alex rubbed her eyes and looked at Dan and then at Phil.

"Oh you are back Phil", she forced a smile. All of them had forgotten Phil's camera was still recording. They didn't notice it anymore, as it recorded all of the next minutes. Dan sat up straight, looking his flatmate dead in the eye.

"I have questions Phil..." The brown-haired boy knew his composure wouldn't hold for long. He was still frightened by the imagination of pushing Phil over the edge with his questioning. But he needed to know.

"Go ahead Dan. Ask", Phil didn't like where this was going. He might be able to go along with some questions. In the back of his mind the little voice was screaming again. _'Tell them! Don't be afraid! They would hate you more if you won't tell them now! And if they found out later!' _But Phil didn't listen.

"What nickname would you give someone named Alex or Alexandra?", Dan asked. Phil was kind of taken aback by this question. Definitely not what he thought would be coming.

"Lex or Lexy. But if it should be unique then I'd either go with Ally or Lexa", he answered. Then he came to the realization why Dan was asking this.

"Okay. Did something extraordinary happen in your past?" Dan's monotone voice freaked him out a bit. Should he lie? Yes. But when they would find out... then it was over. Half of the truth would be good too.

"My mother was abused by my father and so she left him and took me with her." _'Leaving your sister behind with this monster.' _The voice in his head remarked sarcastically.

"When was that?"

"I was nine or ten years old." Dan and Alex looked at each other.

"Okay."

"Why do you even ask?" A bad feeling rose up inside Phil. What if they didn't believe him?

"I can't shake off the feeling, that you are Alex's brother. The stranger called her 'Ally' before she passed out. You were the first person she saw in the hospital room and you act weird around her", Dan concluded, "The only thing that doesn't make sense is, that if your father was abusing your mother and Alex then why didn't your mother take her with her. And why can't she remember you? I mean, when children turn two years old they are capable of remembering and memorizing things." The brown-haired boy did not stop with his conclusion. Phil started shaking after everything Dan said. His hands were trembling as all the memories flooded back at him. Phil stood up abruptly, camera still in his hand, not noticing it's still there. Dan stopped talking and looked at Phil's pained expression.

"Why are you always like this?", the black-haired boy asked, his voice about to crack, "Why are you always digging deeper? I don't want to talk about it. But you keep asking. It was a lot different before _she _showed up! She is my sister you are right, but it hurts to know, she won't ever recognize you. It hurts to know you had to leave her behind, because your mother hated her and didn't care. It hurts to see her all bruised and battered. In all this pain, that could've been avoided if I had had the power to stay and protect her... You don't know how hard it was to forgive your mother and forget to move on. You have no fucking idea how much I wanted to get back and take her with me! When she came walking into this apartment I knew she wouldn't remember me! I fucking knew it!" Phil started to shout at the two. Tears running down his face.

"You have no idea how I felt when I saw her... When I knew she wouldn't know who I am", he sobbed. He was shaking. Internally screaming. Phil needed to get away. He couldn't bear it. His sister now knowing and being disappointed in him. Dan now hating him for trying to deny all of it.

"Phil, I-"

"Don't say a fucking word!" The tears didn't stop. They continued on. _'Now you're losing it. Great going on destroying your precious world'_, the voice in the back of his mind snickered. This hateful thought pushed him over the edge. Phil let go of the camera... and ran. Alex and Dan wanted to stop him and tried running after him, but he didn't stop. He ran. Just like that. Without saying one last word. _He ran..._

* * *

**Prin Rox **Aww you are so adorable *hugs* Thank you for your review :3 It keeps me motivated ^^

I would appreciate to have some more comments (don't worry I won't go bitching around, because I want comments. It would just be nice and give me feedback to what I'm writing, so I can improve or maybe add something. Just write something ^^)

Now there is some shit going down. You unraveled a bit of Phil's past, but that's not everything. Beware there is more to his and Alex's past ^^

As always: Thank you for reading lovelies :D Have a nice day


	10. Chapter 10

So my lovely readers! I'm back with another chapter :) I hope you like it. WARNINGS: Violence at the end

* * *

Chapter 10

It's been a month since Phil ran away and didn't come back. Dan had tried to call him, but Phil did never answer. Once in a while Connie came with a sad expression and got some of Phil's clothes, but she never told them where he was. The only occasion where Dan and Phil were together was at the Radio Show. They tried to act like always, but everybody could feel the tension between them. Phil avoided Dan as much as he could. And when the radio show ended, the black-haired boy would just disappear again. Dan was practically living at Alex's apartment now, because they needed each other. The brown-haired boy needed support and she still had to sort out her thoughts.

Alex woke up quite early only to hear the familiar sobbing of her temporary flatmate. Like every morning after he lost his best friend he cried. The girl got out of her bed and made her way to the spare-room, that was occupied by Dan. Slowly she sat down on the edge of his bed. Patting his head softly, she let him cry. After minutes he calmed down a bit. Still sniffling a bit. He hadn't eaten much in the past month. Alex sighed and crawled under his blanket, hugging him softly from behind. She found herself hugging Dan every time he was upset or crying. The girl didn't even interpret much into this gesture. They were only friends and since both needed help, this was the only thing they could do. Dan turned around in her embrace to face her. His eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"It's going to be alright Dan... Sleep a bit more. I'll be there when you wake up", she soothed him and patted his head. The brown-haired boy slung his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for being there for me", he whispered into her ear. Alex smiled and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Like she always did in the last month. This time Dan fell asleep surprisingly fast. Shortly after Alex's smile dropped. She was tired, but didn't think of going to sleep now. The dark rings under her eyes showed, that she cared too much about Dan. Every morning she woke up to his crying, going over to his room and helping him fall asleep. She couldn't have thought that all of this happened because Phil just left. Nearly everyday Alex tried to reach her brother, wanting to tell him, that Dan was on the verge of completely losing it. But he never picked up his phone. The girl took her phone from Dan's nightstand. Every morning she took it with her to try and call Phil. Now was the time again. She dialed his number and waited. But like always. No answer. She would just have to leave another voice-mail.

"Phil... It's me again. Alex", she started with her voice unsteady and weak, "Please come back. Dan is on the edge. And I don't think I'm able to handle any more of this! If this continues on any longer... I won't be able to cope anymore... You said you cared about your sister... Please Phil... just come back... I need y-" She was cut off, because her message was too long. Towards the end she had started crying. Alex snuggled closer to Dan. It often ended up like this. She cried herself to sleep whilst lying beside him.

Phil was woken up by the sound of his phone. Someone was calling him. Although he knew who it was he didn't bother to pick up. When it died down he sat in the bed and took his phone. A new notification appeared, telling him he had a new voice-mail. He thought about listening to it. All the others before were just deleted and not even looked at. But maybe it would do him some good to hear it. Sighing he decided to listen to it.

"Phil... It's me again. Alex." She sounded so weak and tired. Like something was keeping her awake for weeks.

"Please come back. Dan is on the edge. And I don't think I'm able to handle any more of this!" She sounded so desperate. Making Phil's heart crack little by little. Alex was his younger sister, for whom he cared so long. And now she tried to stay strong for Dan. When he realized, that she said that Dan was 'on the edge', the thoughts of the broken mirror came into his mind. What if he would do something stupid again? Alex wouldn't be able to handle it.

"If this continues on any longer... I won't be able to cope anymore... You said you cared about your sister... Please Phil... just come back... I need y-" The message was cut off and the black-haired boy stared at his phone. His sister seemed desperate for him to come back. Phil started to question his decision of running away. It was stupid. So stupid to think they would hate him just for that.

"Damn it... I'm such an idiot", he whispered, gritting his teeth. How could he even think that they would hate him? Dan was his best friend. The best friend he always wished for. Phil would be an idiot if he'd let that slip away. And he finally had his sister back. He could care for her now. Be there as a big brother and protect her. To think he ran away and tried to get away from the things he had always wanted... it was so stupid of him! Phil looked at the time. It was 6am. Slowly he got up and put on his clothes. He needed to get back to them. Suddenly he realized, Connie took him in without a second thought... somehow he should be able to do something in return to thank her. Maybe invite her to a restaurant for dinner. He really liked her. She was so kind and caring. And she was so understanding. When he was with her everything seemed to be okay. It seemed to get better. Before his thoughts could completely drift off, Phil shook his head and got fully dressed. Then he went into the kitchen and wrote a small note to Connie, that he had to go back and clear this whole misunderstanding, but he would definitely come back for her. After that he got out of the apartment and quit the building. If he only hadn't left. Just as Phil got out something hard hit his head, causing him to tumble to the ground. The attacker hit him on his head once more and then he ran away. Blood ran into Phil's eyes, so he had to close them as the darkness took over.

* * *

**Prin Rox **I feel really honored, that you read this :3 It makes me happy, when you find it interesting :D

**Kazuha159 **When can I finally get you to cry, Kazu? XD I'll keep on trying

_Sorry that I didn't update earlier. My motivation left me yesterday so I wasn't able to write that fast_

That's it for today my lovelies! Stay tuned for the next chapters :3 Love you all :D


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday... But I was stuck and re-wrote the start twice. Today I was finally able to think of a good continuation. Shit is going down soon, prepare. (Kazu I need you DX come back from your camping-trip!)

* * *

Chapter 11

Dan and Alex ran down the seemingly endless corridors of the hospital. Connie had phoned them and explained what happened. As fast as the two could they made their way to the hospital to see if he was okay. Apparently someone nearly bashed his head in. But since no one was there and Phil couldn't see a thing, the culprit hasn't been found yet. It made them anxious to know the one who did this to Phil was still around. As soon as the two found Phil's room, they stood in front of the door. They were scared of what would await them. Was he awake? Asleep? Could he even remember them? They horrified themselves with worst-case-scenarios. Alex made the first step, opened the door and got into the room. Closely followed by Dan. The two of them stopped when they looked over to the hospital bed. Connie was asleep in her seat. It didn't seem comfortable, but she insisted on waiting for Phil to wake up. But up until now he didn't show any signs of waking up. When their look shifted to Phil the first things they noticed were the different machines that were attached to him. And then there was this bandage wrapped around his head. Just the bare thought of what was underneath it let shivers run down their spine. Alex's hand slowly grabbed the bottom of Dan's shirt. Her eyes filled with tears. The two of them made their way to Phil's side.

...

Alex's father sat on the couch looking pretty angry. His own son chose that bitch over his father! That was unbelievable! The man turned on the TV watching the news. Apparently someone was nearly beat to death and the culprit hasn't been found yet. He seemed uninterested, but then the name 'Philip Lester' fell. Someone tried to kill _his boy. _And he was pretty sure it had something to do with the misfit in this family.

"That damn Alexandra... it must be all her fault!", he shouted and threw the bottle of beer against the wall. With an angry growl he got up. He must find out where she lived. So she can burn to ashes.

...

Hours passed since Dan and Alex came to the hospital to watch over Phil. Connie had woken up from her slumber and talked a bit to them. Occasionally a nurse entered the room to check on Phil. But there has been no difference to his condition ever since the first visit of the nurse. Alex tried to hide, that she felt guilty. It was all her fault after all. But now she couldn't deny it anymore. Tears streamed down her face and slowly fell onto Phil's cold hand.

"Alex? What's wrong?", Connie asked when she looked at her.

"It's all my fault", she sobbed, her body shaking, "I shouldn't have called him that early! If I had only called him later!" She clenched her fists and cried.

"I'm so sorry Phil... I'm so sorry", Alex cried, trying to wipe her tears away, but they kept streaming. When she felt a hand weakly patting her head, she twitched a bit.

"Don't cry... Ally", the familiar weak voice whispered. All three looked at Phil, who was awake and smiling.

"Ph-Phil", she sobbed, "It's all my fault-"

"It's not... you didn't do anything wrong", he told her, patting her head softly, "After all... I should apologize... I didn't mean to run off... I was just afraid... afraid of you hating me..."

"Phil you idiot!", Dan smiled, "I could never hate you!" Connie held herself back. She was glad they had a nice reunion. Phil wasn't the same without Dan.

"Connie?", Alex asked.

"H-huh?", she replied confused. The red-haired girl must have spaced out quite a bit.

"You seemed distanced right now... I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Phil for the whole month", Alex went over to her and hugged her tightly. Connie returned the hug gently and then let go of her. Their happy moment was disturbed as the door was opened violently and Alex's and Phil's father stood there. Alex froze. Panic rose up inside her. Why was he here?

"It's all your fault!", he growled and got dangerously close to Alex, who stood there petrified. Dan got in front of Alex, pushing her back a bit, so her father couldn't do anything.

"You think that will fend me off, boy?", he asked and punched Dan in his face, making him tumble to the ground, "You are at fault as well!" Tears ran down Alex's face.

"Stop it! Please!", she cried.

"You have the nerve to beg me to stop?!", he growled and grabbed her by her collar.

"Father stop", Phil's voice seemed as sharp as a knife, although he still was weak, "I said I didn't want to see you anymore! Go away! And never come back!" The black-haired boy squinted his eyes, because there was a sharp pain in his head.

"One day you will thank me you ungrateful brat", his father snarled, pushed Alex to the floor and got out. Alex crawled over to Dan and examined his face, where a bruise started forming.

"I-I'm so sorry", she sniffled, "Dan I-" She was interrupted by the sudden hug she found herself in. Dan caressed her head softly.

"Shush... It's okay. It's not your fault", he whispered, squeezing her softly. Connie, Dan and Alex were asked to leave when a nurse and a doctor arrived to examine Phil.

* * *

The ending is kinda... meh. It's okay, maybe a bit rushed. And I'm sorry again!

** Prin Rox **I'm really flattered :) And of course will I reply! At first I was a bit scared, because I thought I was copying the others, but I think it's rude not to reply :3 And thanks so much for being such a nice person *hugs*

So that's it. The next chapter will be better I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a while my lovelies... I'm sorry for the long time I didn't post another chapter, but somehow the words seemed to fail me and my inspiration got lost qwq but now I got some ideas and Kazu would kill me if I stopped the story so yeah. Good. Have fun lovelies!

* * *

Chapter 12

Later that day, when Connie got home into her apartment, she noticed that something was off. Immediately she tensed up and warily made her way further and further into the apartment. When she got to the living room, all of her thoughts were erased.

"A-Andrew... What are you doing here?", she asked, with an emotionless voice.

"Hello Sweetheart. Did you miss me?", he mocked her, "I saw that you were having fun with this YouTube-Celebrity and I felt the need to give you a warning. Even if you don't believe it or you don't want to; you belong to me. And all the other guys in your reach will slowly start to hate you."

"So you hurt Phil?" Connie looked at him with an angry expression, her body shaking from all the tension.

"Who else did you think?" Andrew got up from the couch and made his way towards Connie.

"Mark my words, darling; I'll kill him if you meet him one more time", he whispered into her ear and then he exited the apartment, leaving the red-headed girl standing in the living room. She wasn't able to think clearly. Her ex-boyfriend nearly killed Phil. Because he was meeting her.

"It's... all my fault", she mumbled. Tears staining her face. Connie got out her phone and called Phil. Even though she knew he wasn't in the condition to answer the phone, she had to do this.

"_Hello Connie"_, he answered.

"Phil... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry"

"_What's wrong?"_

"What happened to you... I'm so sorry..."

"_Wait... don't tell me... YOU did this to me?!"_ Connie stayed silent. The words he just uttered hurt and rendered her speechless.

"_So it really was you... I trusted you. I trusted you so much!"_ After these words the call ended. The girl stayed silent. Standing in the middle of the living room, tears made their way down her face. Why didn't she explain? Why did she just apologize for Andrew's mess? Connie fell to her knees, crying and sobbing. She just lost a very good friend.

...

Alex and Dan were back at Alex's apartment. She prepared dinner for her and Dan, who recorded a video right now. When she walked into the room, the brown-haired boy turned his camera towards her.

"Say something to the Danosaurs!", he cheered her on.

"Um... Hello Danosaurs, you are a truly beautiful pack of fans! Dan loves you all by the way", she grinned and waved at the camera, "If you see him on the streets, then hug him really tight and tell him he's wonderful. And if you should see Phil, you should hug him as well and tell him he is really nice and overall a really sweet person!" Dan smiled as she said these words.

"Did you hear that fans?", he asked jokingly, "The mistress has spoken!"

"Shut your mouth!", Alex said blushing, "I'm not a mistress!"

"You are really cute when you're blushing!", Dan teased her grinning.

"No! Stop it!"

"This is all going on YouTube you know..."

"I don't care", she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well... end the video Alex", he smiled.

"You know I won't dance! And I won't do that 'sexy end-screen-dance'! I'll just say bye normally. Okay. Bye Danosaurs! Stay tuned for another video!", she growled a bit. Dan ended the recording and grinned.

"We should totally make more videos together!" Dan looked at her, excited like only a kid could be. Or Dan.

"I'll think about it. But I won't promise anything!", Alex told him and smiled, "Well. Dinner's ready!" They stared at each other awkwardly, before they went into the kitchen to eat.

...

When they finished they sat down on the couch and watched a film. Alex snuggled up to Dan, who put his arm around her. She felt really secure in his arms, that she started to question if their relationship was really only platonic. Or if she could maintain it that way. They had gotten really close over the past month. But she had noticed the hate from Dan's fans. They seemed to be stuck up on the idea, that 'Phan' still exists and couldn't seem to bare her in his videos. An idea came to her and she would pull it off tonight.

...

Hours later, Dan went to sleep and wished her good night. Alex smiled and wished him a good night as well. When she was sure he'd gone to sleep, she took his camera and set everything up. Dan had taught her how to use it and she even had her own channel. But this video was going to Dan's channel. She knew his password, because he gave it to her. Alex was happy he trusted her enough to give her his password.

"I need to repay him somehow", she mumbled and turned on the light, so that the people could see her. Alex pressed record on the camera and sat down in front of it.

"Hello Internet", she started like Dan always did, "You all must be either wondering why this video is on Dan's YouTube and not on mine or you already pressed dislike because it's me. This is a small message to the most of you. I know I'm not Phil and I can't replace him. I know you must hate me, because I'm the one person besides Phil, that Dan trusts to a great extent. You must see me as threat for the 'Phan'-Community, but right now I'm the only one Dan really has by his side. It sounds shitty and egoistic I know, but it's the truth. Phil is in the hospital, because someone nearly bashed his head in. And Chris and PJ aren't in the UK at the moment. Carrie has to go to performances and doesn't have that much time. And before you say he's fine when he is alone... He's not. In the last month every morning I was woken up by the sound of him crying. Every morning I had to calm him down. And I tried to reach Phil and tell him that he needed to come back. Phil never answered though. And when he did today... he was nearly killed by someone." She paused. Thinking of what she would say next.

"You want to see me gone. But you don't know anything about me. Stop judging me, because I really don't want to be the person you all hate at. Please... just stop this", towards the end her voice seemed to crack. Trying to stay strong, she waved at the camera and ended the video. Afterward she transferred the files to her Laptop, editing the video slightly and uploading it to YouTube afterwards. When everything was done Alex went into her own room and finally got to sleep.

* * *

Prin Rox: I won't let it end badly XD Kazu already forced me to let it end happily, so yeah! It will have a happy end.

Kazuha159: You know how much I love you for kicking my ass XD

So... just one small thing, I will try to update every second day, because every day is too stressful and I want to do other things as well :3 So yeah that's it for today!


	13. Chapter 13

Does anyone remember me? Yes I am back again! Sorry for the big delay. I've been busy with goddamn school and my motivation has left me for everything. I didn't even want to crawl out of bed or even think... But Kazu kicked my ass. So yeah. Here you have another chapter. Have fun lovelies!

* * *

Chapter 13

The next day Dan got up earlier than Alex, so he thought he'd check his e-mails. The instant he clicked on his gmail account he saw he had many many comments on a video he didn't even know he uploaded.

"When the fuck did I last upload something?", asked himself, skimming through the comments. Seems like they were mostly directed at Alex and that caught his interest. He scrolled on and read some, getting a bit furious at some of them. Before would get any more angry, he started watching the video.

"_Hello Internet" _Dan was a bit astonished. Usually she never started like this. Exactly like him. And from that gesture on he was worried. Something wasn't right._"You all must be either wondering why this video is on Dan's YouTube and not on mine or you already pressed dislike because it's me. This is a small message to the most of you. I know I'm not Phil and I can't replace him. I know you must hate me, because I'm the one person besides Phil, that Dan trusts to a great extent. You must see me as threat for the 'Phan'-Community, but right now I'm the only one Dan really has by his side. It sounds shitty and egoistic I know, but it's the truth. Phil is in the hospital, because someone nearly bashed his head in. And Chris and PJ aren't in the UK at the moment. Carrie has to go to performances and doesn't have that much time. And before you say he's fine when he is alone... He's not. In the last month every morning I was woken up by the sound of him crying. Every morning I had to calm him down. And I tried to reach Phil and tell him that he needed to come back. Phil never answered though. And when he did today... he was nearly killed by someone." _Dan stared at the screen. So that's what all this fuss was about. When he looked closer he could see her thinking about what to say. Alex tried so hard not to cry.

"_You want to see me gone. But you don't know anything about me. Stop judging me, because I really don't want to be the person you all hate at. Please... just stop this..." _Dan clenched his fist, when the video ended. She did nothing wrong. Scrolling through the comments he started answering some of them in a rather angry manner.

...

It was about midday when Alex came walking out of her room into the living room, where Dan sat. He had a rather stern expression.

"Morning", Alex said and yawned.

"Mornin'", he mumbled. Worried, she flopped down on the couch beside him and stared at him intensely.

"Is something wrong?" Alex didn't have a clue about what could have happened to get Dan in such a bad mood.

"Care to explain, why you didn't tell me about the Phan-hate?" The brown haired boy looked her straight into the eyes. Her eyes slightly widened. So he must have seen the video.

"I'm not mad at you, Alex. But if something like that happens I want you to tell me okay?", he said softly, "I want to help you like you helped me." He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. Alex looked into his chocolate brown eyes, searching for something that would tell her if he was lying, but they were clear. Nothing seemed to show that he was lying. Closing her eyes she smiled. It was a relieved smile. Dan saw this as his chance and moved his lips closer to her sweet lips. The distance was nearly closed in. _RING RING. _The doorbell rang and the two moved away from each other, blushing bright red.

"I-I'll get th-the door!", Alex stuttered and ran to the door. Dan facepalmed.

"Nice way to ruin it, who ever just rang", he mumbled. Sighing he got up and went to the door, where a completely devastated Connie was standing. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Wha-", he started, "Connie what happened?!" Worry echoed through his voice. Alex hugged the red haired girl tightly.

"Shh... it's going to be okay. Shush...", she whispered and patted Connie's back leading her to the living room, setting her down on the couch. Then she proceeded to make some tea, for Connie to calm down, whilst Dan fetched a blanket and covered the upset girl with it. When Alex had finished preparing the tea, she went back and gave the mug to Connie, who had calmed down a bit.

"What made you so upset?", the black haired girl asked. Looking at Alex and Dan, she slowly started explaining what had happened...

...

"Wait... so you ex-boyfriend was abusive and obsessed with you?", Dan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... Andrew is still obsessed with me. He's even gone to the point of stalking me", she answered shaking a bit.

"And you apologized to my brother for his actions... and he didn't even give you time to explain yourself", Alex slowly mumbled, "So you think he hates you now..."

"I don't only think it, I just know it", she mumbled, "He shouted at me... and it hurt so badly." Alex knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"We'll fix this somehow. I think I already have a plan." She smirked. There was no way she would leave it to good thinking. No she had to do this plan. For Connie's sake. And for the sake of her brother.

"What plan?", Dan asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was sure it would be something weird. Smiling cheekily she started explaining what she had planned out in her head. Her two friends listening to her closely. The idea wasn't that bad...

* * *

*cough*Kazuyou'reacockblockerjustsaiyan*cough*

** Prin Rox** Yeah the climax is soon coming! Just a few things I have to write before shit goes down! So yeah!


End file.
